Kisses and Promises
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: A slightly different way in which Amy finds out Conan isn't really Conan at all. Conan/Amy


**A/N:** I've seen one-shots done like this before but they were kind of short. I have no idea where my burst of ideas for one shots have come from lately, but I have quite a few I want to write. Just one-shots though, no sequels or multi chapter fics attached. I have too many on the go already. It was also really hard to figure out a title for this one, so sorry if its crappy. And, as usual, ENGLISH names. It's also my first try at anything other than Jimmy and Rachel, so...yeah. Be nice please. ^^ This would be quite early in the series, by the way.

**Summary:** A slightly different way in which Amy finds out Conan isn't really Conan at all.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Detective Conan....oh, you really don't want to know what I'd do with it.

* * *

Kisses and Promises

* * *

Amy Yeager was supposed to be heading over to Dr. Agasa's today with Mitch and George, but they were late. It was a nice, sunny day, and the weekend. They were probably sleeping in. Conan was already there and waiting!

She frowned, looking at the large empty house next to the doctor's. It had been empty for months now, and Amy had never seen anyone go in or come out of it. She heard the famous detective Jimmy Kudo owned that place, the guy who just seemed to have fallen off the face of the earth and made that pretty Rachel girl sad.

She approached the doctor's house, and was about to knock on the door, when she heard some voices from inside. It sounded like Dr. Agasa and Conan, but their conversation was strange. She opened the door a little, flinching when it creaked just a bit, but the two didn't seem to notice.

"Come on, doc. No antidote yet? Not even a temporary one?"

"I'm sorry, Jimmy," the doctor replied. "But I don't even know what it was they gave you. If I had a tiny sample of it maybe, but..."

"But I haven't found any leads to their hideout, yet!" That was indeed Conan's voice. She was sure of it. _Hideout? _"And I can't exactly fight against them like this!"

"C-Conan?" Amy whispered, peeking her head in as she opened the door. Both of them were suddenly very still, and Conan's face went pale. His glasses were off as he looked at Amy, who looked right back at him, almost startled by the deep blue of his eyes...

"Amy...how much of that did you hear?" Conan asked in a very serious tone. She frowned. Agasa looked serious too, and she knew she heard something she shouldn't have. And why wasn't Conan wearing his glasses? He couldn't see without them...right?

'I forgot they were all coming over today...damn,' thought Jimmy.

"I...I just got here?" Amy tried with a bit of a nervous laugh.

"Amy..." Conan pressed.

She sighed. "Okay. I heard from when Conan said something about an antidote..."

They both looked at one another, Dr. Agasa and Conan, frowning. Conan's secret was out, and he wished it was anyone but Amy. She was just a child...if the men in black found out she knew...he shuddered.

"Come here, Amy," Conan said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I have to tell you something very important. Are Mitch and George outside?"

Amy frowned. "No...they're late..."

_Good, then it's only Amy who'll know,_ thought Jimmy as he sat on the couch with her. Agasa left the room quietly, knowing it was Jimmy who had to tell her, not him.

"Do you remember that day you met the famous detective Jimmy Kudo when you were trying to sneak into the roller coaster?" At her nod, he continued. "Well..."

After a long tale, Amy's eyes were wide. She hadn't spoken a word since he had told her, and Conan frowned, fearing the worst. "Amy?"

"You...you're really Jimmy Kudo?" she asked in a small whisper. "That famous detective?" At his nod, she felt her heart sink. There was no way that he would love her now...at least she had a small amount of hope when she knew nothing about him, but now she knew if he was really Jimmy then... he loved Rachel.

"Best friends with Rachel Moore?" At his slight blush and nod, she frowned more. That blush proved it.

"Y-You can't tell anyone, you know that, right Amy? Not Geogre, Mitch, and especially not Rachel."

"What? Why?" Amy was confused.

"If the men in black who poisoned me find out I'm still alive, they'll come after every me one I know. They're dangerous, Amy."

She frowned, wishing Conan wasn't involved with such terrible people. But maybe it was also a plus in disguise. I mean, it was because of those people that she even became friends with him in the first place, right? What if there was no antidote and she got to be friends with him forever?

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. No. That was selfish. He deserved to be with the woman he loved, even if that wasn't her. She wouldn't take away his happiness if he had the chance to go back to it.

She smiled. "You're secret's safe with me, Conan."

"Eh? Everyone in this house knows who I am, Amy....you can call me Jimmy." He looked at her, blinking.

She smiled. "I know. But it would feel weird. So I'll still call you Conan." She giggled and leaned in, gently kissing his cheek. She supposed that would be the closest she'd ever get to-

Her eyes widened when she felt a pair of lips on her own. _C-Conan?_

It didn't last for very long, Conan pulled away after a few moments with a small smile when he heard knocking on the door.

"Come on, looks like Mitch and George got here!" he said, taking her hand and guiding her towards the door. She was still silent, her cheeks reddening.

Conan had kissed her.

She continued to blush but smiled the entire time when Conan opened the door, her heart beat just a little bit faster than normal.

_Your secret is safe with me, Conan. Both of them are._

After all, if Rachel ever found out Jimmy was Conan, she didn't want her to find out he kissed another girl.

**FIN**

**A/N: **Oi, oi... now I want to do a multi-chapter fic with these two, but when they're older. T_T I might, but when I'm finished at least ONE other fic.


End file.
